


I Would Put it All On Hold Just for Another Hour in Bed With You

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dancing, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s standing somewhere in the middle of the crowded dance floor with no one he knows around him, bodies bumping, grinding up against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Put it All On Hold Just for Another Hour in Bed With You

Music pumping, pounding in his ears, loud and visceral; Jensen can feel it in his gut, can feel tingle down to his toes, trip through his nervous system, shiver down his spine, hot and sharp and thrilling. Jensen is distantly aware of being aroused, of a delicious weight to his cock, semi-hard and throbbing lusciously, the stripped down need thrumming through his veins. It heightens his senses, makes everything feel like it’s caressing his skin and lighting him up, skin tingling.    
  
He’s standing somewhere in the middle of the crowded dance floor with no one he knows around him, bodies bumping, grinding up against his, everyone pressed together almost obscenely but it all feels perfect against him, legs and arms wrapped around him, hips grinding up against his, panting breathes caressing his cheeks and the nape of his neck. The need stirs into something only slightly heavier and the beat of the music presses into him, setting his blood on fire. Jensen pants, arms above his head, his own fingers running through his air, pulling slightly, the pain making a helpless groan drop from his lips. He runs his hands down his body, taking pleasure in the brush of his own fingers against his chest, pinching his nipples in a hazy gasp, tracing the curve of his lips. He presses closer to the heat and skin that surrounds him, body contorting, hips shifting, a desperate edge to the movements now, fitting up against the bodies that move against him.   
  
The air heavily accented with the smell of sweat and perfume and  _people_  and it’s laden with so many other things, heavy, weighing him down with heat; extraordinarily exotic and heady and exhilarating. Lights flash, blue, pink, red, yellow, painting his skin and clothes, making them shine and shimmer. Jensen can see the colours behind his closed lids, shades of starburst, fireworks lighting him up from the inside out, heart pumping, pulsing, blood thrumming and buzzing, the throb between his legs torturously delectable. He groans again, head falling back helplessly against this need, the need all he can think about it, the pull of his pulse, the desire and the lust.   
  
The heat builds, intense, making it hard to breath, licking into Jensen’s lungs, hot and sensuous. Sweat slicks up his skin, t-shirt sticking to him, jeans clinging to his legs and he can’t take it anymore, rips off his damp top, gasping at the sensation, skin zinging with arousal, too tight. Jensen tucks the top into the back of his jeans, shoves part of the material into his waistband carelessly, more intent on feeling the brushes of cloth and skin against his own. The music builds, driving into him and he can barely breathe, flinging his head back once again, eyes fluttering closed.   
  
Too hot palms slide against bare hips, slotting perfectly against the dips there, thumbs pushing just above the low slung waist of his jeans, fingers curving around, tips digging into skin. He brings his head up and intense dark eyes look down at him, watching possessively as a leg slides between his and  _presses_ . Jensen moans, sounds falling from his lips, getting lost in the pulsing beat of the music, loud and all-consuming. He grinds down against the warm muscled thigh and forward, bringing his own arms to rest against this stranger’s shoulders, heat bleeding into his forearms. This man is beautiful, flashing lights illuminating the cupid’s bow of his lips, the feline slant to his eyes, the delicacy of his eyebrows. Jensen wants him closer so he pulls him in, hand gripping the back of his neck, other wrapped up in the strands of his hair, and then swallows the gasp straight from the other man’s lips, licks into that mouth and slides his tongue against the other, flicking it up to taste the roof of this mystery man’s mouth. It tastes dark, like vodka and cranberry and chocolate. Jensen could drown in it. Lips press back against his, light nips and pulls on his lower lip, and he knows he already is.   
  
Jensen gets an insistent tug then, hips colliding with greater strength, no space between them and he can feel the heat bleeding from the other man’s cock, right next to his own. He moans, deep and loud, and fucks the mouth he’s kissing with his tongue, desperate hunger lacing every movement, hips grinding harshly, needy. Long, strong arms wrap around him, pulling him up and crushing him to the body at his chest and pleasure makes sparks dance along the edge of his vision, fly up his spine and curl dangerously at the base of his stomach.   
  
Lips move from his lips to glide along his jaw and a tongue snakes out to trace his outer ear, the caress of heated breath against his ear sending convulsing shudders through him and everything tightens, eyes rolling back into his head. His earlode is sucked into a burning mouth, teeth biting and pulling none too gently and Jensen curses, sounds pouring steadily from his mouth. They cut off with a high whine when those large hands slide from his shoulders, down his spine and grasp his ass, pulling and shifting insistently, and Jensen is surrounded by the intoxicating heat and smell of his mystery man.    
  
They grind against each other the throbbing beat of the music, panted breaths ghosting across their cheeks and ears, the push and pulls and  _friction_  delicious and powerful, almost too much for Jensen, heat poring over him and he is drowning, gasping for air, eyes shut against it all. It’s just the two of them in this moment.   
  
And then a low, growling voice whispers in his ear, heavy with passion and lust, possessive, dangerous.   
  
“Come for me.”   
  
And Jensen does, orgasm exploding out from him like a supernova, a firework of pleasure and sparks running through him, toes curling, hands clutching at silky stands of hair, convulsing, hips stuttering and shuddering against the wall of muscle in front of him. His mind goes blank, eyes clouding over and then he hears a ferocious growl in his ear and knows that the man holding him is coming too and that’s enough to send another wave of pleasure through him, gasping and moaning.    
  
And then the hands pull away from him, snaking away, legs slipping back, his hands falling from wide shoulders and leaving him standing there, arms empty, legs weak and trembling. Jensen looks up and sees a satisfied smirk fluttering across this incredible man’s face before he leans forward and lands another filthy kiss on Jensen’s lips, wet and dirty and perfect, tongue fucking into him. He shudders helplessly, dick twitching feebly. He feels a hand delve into his back pocket and then pull away. The other man breaks off the kiss and his thumb comes up to slide across Jensen’s lower lip and pull it down before that too slips away.    
  
Jensen gets one more smirk, those dark eyes half lidded and sex-hazed, a flush on those perfect cheekbones and then his mystery man slinks back into the crowd that parts seamlessly for him and Jensen is left standing there, weaving slightly on his feet, the thrum of his orgasm still thudding through him. He reaches his hand behind him and digs in his back pocket. He comes back with a scrap of folded paper. Jensen stares at it, struggling to comprehend what it means, the music flooding through him, making it hard to think. He stands there motionless for a while, bodies moving all around him. He takes a deep breath, inhaling that intoxicating smell.    
  
Jensen opens it up the piece of paper. He finds a number and a name, and smiles.


End file.
